Wrong Serena
by NayruSol42
Summary: I was just an ordinary time-travelling soldier from the Alliance Militia, some time after Grima's defeat, but then I suddenly find myself inside a world that isn't my own...a world where Pokémon exist. Pokémon/FE13 crossover, rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Pokémon World!

**Well then! First I'd like to say thank you for reading this story, I know my first fic was a total disaster but I promise this one's better! I'm writing this with PurpleComet5's help with grammar and KyuubiKR8 for the plot, thank you both!**

**Just as a slight warning to those who don't like OC's, there are three inside this story, but two of them (mine) are to explain how Severa got there and the other one (Kyuubi's) is to combine both Pokémon games, they're not going to be there all the time, but they may run into the main group once in a while.**

**Anyways, I actually remembered the author's note this time, I think I got Severa's personality right, but it may as well be a bit OOC, and about Kalm's total OOCness, it's just to add more personality to his character (don't mind him, it'll go away in some chapters, only until he gets to know Severa) if you find any of the characters OOC review it, I could use some advice on that subject.**

**(Also, forgive me for Laurent or Miriel, I'm not THAT good at english to be able to write them easily)**

**I do not own anthing except for my OC's, the rest goes to its respective frandchise (and Kyuubi's OC, of course)**

**Now, don't let my rushed author's note stop you, enjoy! And please review if it's possible!**

* * *

><p>"<em>S-Severa! Stop! Don't do that! You'll disappear and we don't know where you'll end if you do that!" Suzume yelled, but I didn't listen to her, I had already made my mind.<em>

"_Please Severa! You don't have to do this! There's another way, there's ALWAYS another way!" Yukito yelled too, I sighed and turned around "Please, I said I would do this and I will, so stop yelling and start thanking me" I tried to be strong, I really did, but the words made tears form in my eyes._

"_P-please…don't make this harder than it is" I whispered, finally breaking down, Suzume cried furiously as her eyes widened "Severa! Don't!" Yukito yelled, I closed my eyes and sighed "Goodbye. I'm sorry I couldn't be everything I had to be" then I simply stepped into the light, the twins' screams sounded so far away…_

"_This is it, then? That's how it ends?"" I whispered, the light dissipated and slowly, turned into pitch black darkness…_

* * *

><p>"Fleet! Fleet!"<p>

"Ow! Stop it already!" I yelled at the bird in front of me, to find myself in a bed, a bed I didn't recognize.

"Wait, what? Where am I? And what exactly am I wearing?!" I exclaimed. Way more worried about my bright pink clothes made of a weird material than my unknown location and the strange bird still pecking me.

"This is…soft, really soft…but first, where am I?!" I yelled at the tiny bird, the red critter tilted its head and flew over to a closet in the other side of the room.

"What? Do you really think I would barge into someone else's closet and put on clothes that aren't mine?!" I yelled again, the bird shrank and landed on the floor, someone yelled from below.

"Dear, breakfast is ready! Get dressed and come down!" a woman exclaimed happily from the kitchen 'wait, I know that voice…Mother?!' "O-okay! I'm coming down" I said nervously, loud enough for the familiar woman to hear me.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice, I can't go down with these weird clothes to investigate, can I?" I asked the little bird with a wink, the bird chirped with agreement—I think?—and flew downstairs to let me change, but the only thing inside the closet was a black, tight sleeveless shirt, a really short red skirt, some long black stockings that didn't appear to cover anything, some black shoes and a pink hat, or at least it was the only attire that caught my attention.

"Gawds, not even something proper inside here, I guess I have no choice" I sighed, after some minutes of scoffing and grunting to pull the stockings higher or the skirt lower I simply gave up 'at least I look kinda good in this' I finally thought, trying to comfort myself more than actually compliment my clothing.

I fixed my ponytails into a large one to get the hat right and went down the stairs; the bird was flying around and chirping like nothing weird was happening, but next to it…

"M-MOTHER?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHERE ARE WE?!" I yelled, probably loudly enough for the whole world to hear, my mother flipped her beautiful red hair and sighed "Good morning, dear, don't you remember? We moved here yesterday, this is our home now" she said with concern. The TV—a strange device the twins had shown me some time ago—was on, it showed a commercial of the AnnaMart, then suddenly changed to the news, strangely enough being presented by another Anna.

"This is Vaniville Town, In the Kalos Region, we moved here because your father got the invitation for a new job, you didn't agree at first but I managed to convince you after a while, so we came, you unpacked in five seconds and drifted into sleep without even having dinner yesterday, perhaps that's why you don't remember anything, it was certainly sudden" mother sighed.

Something popped in the news that got her attention "Hmm? Oh, it seems your father is gaining some reputation out there, if only he had known he'd be so famous when we met, he was always so modest…he still is, of course, but at least he doesn't have to worry about being forgotten anymore" she said sweetly, I turned quickly to the device and the screen changed back to Anna.

"Well, anyways, I made you a sandwich, eat it quickly and go out to see for yourself, perhaps say hi to our neighbors" she winked, of course, I didn't know what she meant then, but I would find out in some seconds.

"Um, thanks mother, but don't expect me to shut up after a sandwich! I demand answers and I WILL have them later! I'm just hungry right now!" I yelled softly at mother, she giggled at me, annoying me in the process; as I walked out of the house the little bird flew to my shoulder and made me remember something.

"Oh, mother, what's the bird's name?" I asked while eating, not worrying about my manners in the slightest, she giggled and shook her head "he came here a while ago and refused to go, he seems to like you so why don't you name him? He's a Fletchling" she explained, I frowned at the weird name and sighed.

"Okay then, you're Robin from now on, hope you like it because it's settled and I will not change it" I said with annoyance, the bird chirped.

"He likes it, good job, now go and say hi! We have lots of neighbors now!" mother said quietly, concentrated on the cake in front of her, I nodded and walked out with Robin as I finished the snack.

In front of my house were three kids around my age just standing there and chatting, along with a sleeping rapidash I would assume it was mom's. The first and only girl had two twin royal blue ponytails, white skin and green eyes, her clothes were a matching blue and white. The first boy had slightly long black hair with blue eyes and white skin, and his clothes were a blue jacket, dark blue jeans and a bag hanging from his shoulder. But the second boy had something else…

He had long dark brown hair flowing down his mid-back with a strand looking a bit orange-like, tanned skin with strange lines, red eyes and long, rabbit looking ears falling on his shoulders, he had a short sleeved orange shirt with the silhouette of a carrot in darker orange, with a brown jacket tied around his hip and dark brown jeans with sneakers, I couldn't help but stare for a second before being snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Hey! Welcome to Vaniville Town!" the girl exclaimed energetically "I'm Cynthia, our mothers were friends before we were born, I live across the street!" Cynthia practically jumped in excitement at saying this, I sweat-dropped and nodded stretching out my hand "Sumia's daughter, I guess, I'm Severa, nice to meet you" I said, Cynthia quickly shook my hand and jumped next to me.

"Well, Severa, these two are Kalm and Yarne, Kalm lives next to you and Yarne next to me" she said pointing at the respective, I bowed slowly "Nice to meet you" Kalm bowed immediately while Yarne nodded "Nice meeting you too" Cynthia giggled a bit and nudged Kalm.

"Come on! Speak a little, you're too quiet" she said playfully, Kalm blushed "Uh, sorry, welcome, nice to meet you" he said nervously, the energetic girl kept giggling before turning to me "Guess what! We came to get you!" she said, Yarne nodded 'Gods, they're enthusiastic, I'm gonna have quite the hard time with them' I thought, glancing at the jumpy Cynthia.

"The very same Professor Pendragon lives here in the Kalos region, I heard she has a task for seven kids, including us" the brunette said, Kalm glanced at him and continued "You may know her as Professor Tesla; she got married some time ago. But I'm surprised she knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all" he said nervously, his blush never fading away for a second.

"We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?!" Cynthia practically squealed in my ear, turning my sweat-drop into a thick mark "You seem to have one already, but we're going to get…a Pokémon!" she squeaked "A WHAT?!" 'Those meddling twins! They got me inside the pokémon world! Oh, are they gonna pay once I get back to Fire Emblem…'

"A pokémon, you do know what a pokémon is, right?" Cynthia asked, a bit calmer "Of course I do, I was just surprised, it is very…exciting" I said, trying to contain my anger 'I shouldn't explode on a girl I just met, not even if those devil twins erased my memories, changed my history and dropped me into the pokémon world without so much as telling me…'

"Well of course it is! Now hurry! Let's go!" she said with a wave of her hand before running away "C-Cynthia! Wait!" Yarne quickly ran after the girl, Kalm sighed and glanced at me. "Sorry, I have to go after her, she trips easily and it's mine and Yarne's job to carry her back" he explained before running too, I face-palmed.

"Ugh, I bet those two are rolling on the floor laughing at me, or giggling, I am SO gonna KILL them…! but…perhaps I should go along for a while, they never let me have any pokémon and I'm about to have my second one, anyways, let's go for now, Robin, perhaps they'll let me out of here if I clear this thing…" I told my bird, Robin chirped a bit in agreement.

"Okay, to the next town, then" I said quietly, the now awake rapidash next to me nuzzled itself against my arm "stop it! You'll burn my skin! But…you're cute, I should ask mom for your name later, I'll be back in a while, don't worry" I said sweetly, then reality settled in and I blushed intensely "I'm getting soft, I'm supposed to be angry at the two devils! Sorry rapidash, gotta go!"

Before any of the pokémon could react I sprinted towards the direction Cynthia and the rest had run to, which was in turn a small road between towns surrounded by trees, I saw the signs of a harsh fall in the pavement, in form of a small dust cloud and a stone out of the road 'she really does trip easily, it seems' I moved the stone back to its place and kept walking to find Aquacorde town, but before I was able to look around I heard a familiar energetic yelling.

"Hey, Severa! This way! Over here!" I tried to suppress the incoming thick mark and turned to the surge of the voice, Cynthia, Kalm and Yarne were sitting on a table with two boys I didn't know, one of them had bright red hair similar to mine (only mine is slightly pinkish), glasses with brown eyes and looked kinda serious and a bit older, his clothes were a white short sleeved shirt with formal gray pants and dark gray shoes, he glanced at me from his book at the mention of my name. The other one was rather handsome; he had white hair and purple eyes, and was wearing an open white shirt with a purple one underneath with jeans and sneakers.

"We were just talking about you! C'mon, have a seat!" Cynthia exclaimed, I took the only seat left between Yarne and Kalm, the latter turned to me "This is the meeting place, Severa. I'll introduce you. Everyone this is Severa" he simply said 'I could do that by myself' I thought rather rudely, but quickly shook it off, the white haired one blinked with a smile.

"Well, Cynthia's description didn't begin to cover her beauty, I see!" he said confidently 'great, a philanderer, my day couldn't get better' Yarne seemed to understand my annoyance and continued "So, Severa, this is Inigo, I know he may seem like a pointless skirt-chaser…" "Hey!" Said skirt-chaser exclaimed "…But he's actually kinda nice, and he's a really good dancer!" he said, trying to make him sound better "T-that's not true…" Inigo muttered quietly, his attitude changing completely.

"And this is Laurent, he can be a bit harsh sometimes, but he always gets perfect scores at every test you throw at him, and is actually really nice, even if he gets annoyed pretty easily" Yarne continued, Laurent glared at him and blinded everyone in the process, then turned to me "Pleased to make your acquaintance" he simply said, ignoring the rabbit.

"Well! I hope everyone gets along! But, y'know? I feel like we would be closer if we called each other by nicknames!" Cynthia exclaimed happily, Inigo shook his head slowly with his usual smile "Sadly, I do not agree, Cynthia, as no name is more beautiful than the one given to my dear Severa, it would be a shame to let such a name go to waste" he said, handing me a rose in the process "Perhaps Inigo's words weren't the right ones, but we cannot nickname someone we just met" Laurent said from behind his book.

"Well, what about you decide a nickname, Severa? That way we don't overstep anything" Yarne suggested while moving his ear behind his shoulder, I shrugged "Well, I'm not really used to nicknames, but you can call me Sev, that's how my best friend called me back in my old…hometown" I said nervously, trying not to complicate things any further, Cynthia perked up "Oh, sure! Sev fits you perfectly! I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that, too!" Yarne and Kalm thought for a second before nodding "Okay, I'll call you Sev too" Yarne said "If it's okay…" Laurent then shook his head. "My apologies, I would prefer calling you Severa for the time being, perhaps I may call you Sev later" he said, Inigo sighed "If this is milady's wish, I shall blindly comply" everyone chose to ignore the last comment as Cynthia turned to the dancer.

"Hey! Can we see the Pokémon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!" Cynthia exclaimed, Yarne smiled "Yeah, it was pretty amazing to meet my Pokémon, only the three of you need one" he said, Laurent nodded "Indeed, these are your choices" he said before pulling out a box with Poké balls "The poké ball in the left has a plant-type chespin, the center one has fire-type fennekin and the right one has water-type froakie, choose carefully!" Inigo added, Cynthia gulped.

"It's haaaaaaard! Why don't you choose first, Severa? Like our welcoming gift to you!" she said happily, I sighed and thought for a second "Robin turns into a fire-type later, if I'm correct" I asked Laurent, he nodded "Well then, fire may seem cute, but I think I'll stick to the water-type" I finally said, Inigo nodded in agreement "a fine choice! There, this is yours now" he hand me the poké ball sweetly, Cynthia giggled "This is the best part! Why don't you give your Pokémon a nickname?" she exclaimed, I sighed.

"Okay…what about…Sheik?" I just blurted out, remembering the unknown-gender person the twins were talking about the other day, Laurent glanced at me "After the mysterious guide from the fairy tales, I assume" the redhead quickly answered, before I was able to reply he continued "A fitting name, Cynthia? Kalm? Have you decided on your pokémon yet? He asked, Cynthia nodded "Yup, fennekin's the one for me!" she squealed, Kalm nodded "Nice to meet you, Chespin, we will be traveling together from now on" "Oooh, and the nickname! For you, fennekin…I know! You'll be Est! After one of the Legendary Rapidash Knights!" she exclaimed, Kalm shook his head "I think I'll stick to Chespin, I'm not good at nicknames" he just said, Cynthia pouted for a second before Laurent decided to interrupt again.

"We have something else for you, it may help you in your journey" he said before handing some kind of red books to us. "These are Pokédex, it automatically registers any pokémon you encounter, if you catch the pokémon it gives you even more information, it may help you to understand pokémon on a much deeper level" I examined it for a second, it already had the pokémon Froakie registered inside, it was certainly strange, but I decided to just shrug it off to avoid anything 'Hold it…I'm missing something' I thought.

"Journey?" Yarne asked, like reading my thoughts, Inigo nodded "The professor's task, as you may have noticed, is for the six of us—along with a young man you will meet next town—to go on a journey with our pokémon and complete the pokédex, but of course, you still need permission from your parents" 'well, this could be fun, at least way better than going back on time, but I wonder why they erased my memories of the rest of the children and most of the first generation…the only thing I remember is the plot…' I thought, before Cynthia snapped me out of my head, as always, it seems "Oh my gosh, that sounds awesome! Don't you think so Sev?" she asked animatedly, I sighed "Yeah, it sounds nice"

"In other words, it is an important task from the professor, which is why you will need these letters" Laurent now handed us a letter each "give these to your parents, good luck, I do not doubt they will give you permission" Inigo stood up, making the redhead glance at him "well, I believe that's everything, I look forward to our journey together, Sev" he winked at me, I had to resist the urge to scoff "but for now, I will meet you later, Laurent was interested in some pokémon next route and he'll definitely drag me there, dead or alive" he said, his smile not faltering "Inigo, please stop. Deliver the letters and we will meet you at the next route" he said quickly, before standing up and dragging Inigo by the shirt.

"Well, quite the bunch aren't we" I just said, my usual attitude finally flowing out "Well, I guess we are in the good way! I'm sure we'll get along perfectly!" Cynthia pointed out before jumping out of her chair, Kalm sighed "I knew about the tradition in Kalos, but I never thought I would be chosen" he stayed in his place, seemingly to examine his pokédex "Well, we were lucky, I guess" Yarne turned to me "In Kalos, kids are often picked to carry a pokédex and go on an adventure, but you have to give that letter to your mom before setting off, I'll wait here, my mom is a friend of the professor and she already knows" he said, before calling the waiter and ordering a carrot cake, Kalm quickly followed his example.

"Okay then, I'll be going, If I'm fast enough, I may be getting a cake like Yarne's before going to the route" I stood up and walked away, but then I heard footsteps behind me "Sev, wait!" Cynthia yelled, I stopped and turned around, trying to hide my annoyance "Yes, Cynthia?" the girl recovered her breath and smiled "I want you to be my opponent in my pokémon battle debut!" she exclaimed while pointing at me, I sighed for the thousandth time in the day "Okay, let's do it, I don't want my first battle to be against a pokémon I'll never see again, anyways" I muttered, the energetic girl smiled brightly "Wohoo! Thanks! Ok, Est! This is our first battle! Let's win it heroically!"

"We'll see about that" I said confidently, we took our stances and released our pokémon, Est first then Sheik, completely ignoring Robin's constant chirping "well then, Sheik! Use bubble!" I yelled, getting absorbed in the battle "Oh gods, Est dodge! Quick!" the little fox dodged the bubbles coming out of Sheik's mouth effectively "Good! Now use…uhhh…tail whip!" she exclaimed while looking at her pokédex for her pokémon's moves, but failing to read the description "Don't worry Shiek, prepare your next attack, same as last time!" the blue frog nodded and his eyes turned into horizontal lines, Est shook her tail as Sheik shrugged "Wait, what?!" the bluenette quickly checked the move's info, to find out it really didn't do much.

"Whoops, Sheik! Bubble!" the frog then quickly jumped and attacked from above, making it way harder for the fire pokémon to escape, in the pokédex, Est's HP reduced alarmingly, she wouldn't stand another water attack. "Okay, okay, we can do this, scratch!" the fox jumped at Sheik and scratched at his cotton-like neck, but his HP only reduced by four, nothing really bad.

"Awwwww, well, your turn, Sev, get ready Est!" I thought of my options for a second, 'Est doesn't seem like she could dodge anymore, or stand another water attack, if I ended the battle quickly Cynthia would most likely be quite sad, but if I used a weaker move, such as pound, she would at least think she put up the fight, but this would be longer and I really want that carrot cake, but…well, I can eat in the way to the professor' I thought "Well, I can't use only one move, can I? Pound!" the frog jumped and hit the fire fox, Est's HP was on red now.

"Rgggh, Est! Scratch again!" "Sheik counter with bubble!" Fennekin suddenly threw herself to Sheik, but he jumped back and dodged to the side, Est ran past and the frog used bubble, the fox fainted.

"Oh, Sheik leveled" I said, quite surprised as Cynthia ran to the little fox "Est! are you okay?!" The fox opened her eyes and nodded happily, Cynthia smiled. "Gosh, that was AWESOME! I can't BELIEVE we will be doing this daily, this will be so much fun! And you were amazing, Sev! You and Sheik are perfect for each other!" she exclaimed quickly with fennekin on her arms while giving me 500 pokédollars (I think they were called like that), Kalm appeared from behind her with the remains of a carrot cake "It was quite the battle, both of you".

"Thanks, it was actually really fun" I said calmly, bending down to pet Sheik "Oh, here, let me heal Sheik, mom always makes me carry potions in case I see a wounded pokémon, she said that's how she met her rapidash" she explained while applying the potion, the frog smiled and jumped back to his poké ball "You lucky frog, instead of walking around like me you just jump back in there and wait 'till I call you. I wish I had a poké ball now" I just muttered at the sphere, Kalm and Cynthia laughed for a bit.

"Well, let's go together this time, I promise not to trip!" the bluenette exclaimed, Kalm shook his head "Impossible, I haven't seen you not tripping once on that road" "Hey! That's not true!" and, as predicted, Cynthia did trip while saying "I would NEVER trip twice over the same pebble" next thing we know, she's on the floor. Both argued for some minutes before we arrived to the small town, when we walked into the intersection everyone went to their respective houses.

When I walked in, mom was decorating the same cake from the morning; she soon noticed me and turned around "Hey! So what did you and the neighbors end up doing? Kalm came yesterday to say hi some minutes after you locked yourself, he seems really nice" she said, then turned back to her cake "Uh, yeah, about that…" mom glanced to me and noticed something poking out of my bag, said lucky frog.

"Wait, is that a pokémon? You got your first pokémon?! Lucky you!" she exclaimed before kneeling to look at my froakie. "Well, you shouldn't be talking, I may have a frog but you have a huge rapidash out there, I'm not the only one who's lucky" I said. Robin slapped me with his wing and chirped a bit. "Heh, well, I may have Tiamo, but you have both Robin and your new friend! You're a pokémon trainer now too! Congratulations!" she exclaimed before hugging me with all her strength, almost choking me to death, actually.

"M-mother! That's enough! You're crushing Sheik!" the frog was, indeed, being crushed. Mom quickly apologized to us and continued "And I guess that means the professor chose you, right?" she then said, a bit more serious "Mm-hm, here" I said while handing her the letter "Oh, okay, I see she did marry him, finally! After months of stalking them with Sumia to get them together they just did!" she exclaimed while reading "Well, I guess they had to, that was from before you were even born, I used to live here! Then I met your father and we moved to our old hometown. Gods, I could just run to Luminose to congratulate them…but it says here this is your job!" she explained, snapping me out of my thoughts of 'and I'm the one obsessed with everyone's love life'.

"Uh, what? Luminose?" I asked, she nodded excitedly "We've barely unpacked and you're already going to the city! And the rest of the region too! Oh, this is so exciting!" Before I could keep asking she pulled me to my bedroom "I can't believe I'm getting my daughter ready for her journey around the region! We have to pack, I'm giving you some of my supplies for Sheik and Robin here" she said while throwing some potions and pokéfood into a newfound bag next to the two pokémon on my bed. "You have some spare clothes, money, your 3DS, oh, and this!" she kept throwing things into my bag, then threw some kind of device at me I barely caught.

"And this is…" I asked, blocking a stray coin from hitting Robin "Oh, it's a town map, just open it and it shows the place, you can use the buttons below to navigate and select places, always keep it close!" she exclaimed before giving me my—rather small, through having so much inside—pink bag, I threw it on my shoulder and held it with my right arm as she ran downstairs, by the time I went down she was cutting a piece of cake and placing it on a tiny box for food with a fork.

"Here, you can have this, tell me if you like it! It's a new recipe your father taught me, you can come anytime! I'll be here with Sumia and our pokémon, just remember, Vaniville town, I don't want you forgetting the name of my childhood hometown in the middle of your journey" she half-scolded "of course I won't! *ahem* anyways, I'll be going, expect me to come back with my pokédex overflowing with pokémon! I mean it!" I yelled while opening the door "We'll see about that dear! Good luck! I love you!" she yelled back, even though we were like five feet away "Love you too mom! I'll be back greater than the Champion and you know it!"

_I really didn't expect everything that came after my decision to comply and amuse those little devils just to get a pokémon, right then, the first thing I had to do was go to the route, but that route wasn't just some dusty road crowded with pidgeys, it was the first road I would fight pokémon on, and, gladly, not by chance the last one._

_Meanwhile, that's how my journey around Kalos began…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, then! I really hope you liked it, if there's something you want to ask me about the fanfic you can PM me or review it, and I would appreciate if you reviewed this first chapter, just to know if I did good or if I still need to practice.<strong>

**About updates, right now this is my first multi-chap, so I'm not really used to actually having to finish a chapter with limited time, so just for the first five give me two weeks between each, I'll post them as soon as I finish them, after the first five chapters I'll try to update every week, and just to warn you my writer's blocks are fairly common, yet not long, don't worry, I'm not planning to abandon this story!**

_**NayruSol42**_


	2. Chapter 2: Pokémon Trainer

**Goodness! I never thought writing chapters would be so...stressful (*cough* I'm screwed *cough*) Anyways! as always, I thank my two "betas" PurpleComet5 and SlenderShadow1 (he doesn't have a fanfic account, BUT I know he'll be reading this...because you will, right Slender? ¬¬) and helpful Miss-Chibi-Broccoli (KyuubiKR8) with the extremely epic plot, thank you so much, the three of you! \(^.^)/**

**So...if you were wondering...yeah...I know I said two weeks, I promise I was planning on surprising you with a chapter last friday (erm, the friday BEFORE last friday -.-') but as you should know that was the Hyrule Warriors release date and...well, let's just say I can't get Zant :'(**

**And about THIS friday you should ALSO know it was the release date for SSB3DS and...well, I already have every character! (gods, I'm obsessed...) AND for a better excuse I didn't have internet for the last few days, but enough of that, my betas and Chibi will kill me later anyways -.-'**

**Oh, speaking of betas, Comet told me the "Anna" subject was a little complicated for those who don't know the series that well, so just to explain things a bit, Anna has an ENORMOUS amount of sisters, and if any Anna has appeared before she'll mention it, don't worry :P I'll be bringing them up A LOT, so be careful there.**

**About OC's, the next chapter is the last time you'll be seeing them until...Luminose, I guess? as I said, they won't be there too long (sorry Chibi!) and (in this part of the plot) I'm planning to keep them as passer-by's, the next one's different, though...**

**As always, I don't own any franchise whatsoever, they all belong to their respective owners.**

**And, just so you know,I have the bad, BAD tendency to reference fanfics I read A LOT, I don't own any of those either! They all belong to their awesome authors!**

**Well, um, enjoy and review if you can please! I'd really appreciate it!**

* * *

><p>I closed the door to the house I would have called mine and sighed, staring at it 'Pokémon Trainer, huh? I guess it's better than being at war…' I felt a soft hand on my shoulder and immediately turned in alarm, but tripped on Tiamo's beach ball and fell on my back, I closed my eyes in pain and tried to analyze the situation, as the twins once told me to.<p>

Then again my back was probably bruised, and my mind was more concentrated on first, how bad my injury actually was, and second, how loud my yelp had been and if I would regret opening my eyes to see the hand's owner.

I opened them anyways, to see a rather startled Kalm bending down next to me and constantly asking me if I was okay, hurt, or whatever, I glanced at him and nodded carelessly "I'm okay, it was just a stone path, if Cynthia can stand it ten times a day I can deal with it once in a while" I grunted, Kalm nodded a bit more confidently than a while ago "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to tell you we were ready" he said, offering me his hand to get me up, I accepted it and stood up next to him, but Cynthia simply had to arrive before I could let go.

"Whoa! Whoa! That's too fast! Inigo is a bad, BAD influence for you, Kalm! But go for it anyways! I'm cheering for you two!" she exclaimed as loudly as ever, Kalm reversed to his shyness immediately "N-n-no! That's not it! She just tripped and I was just-" "No can do, Kalm, the damage's done" she sighed, then turned to me and placed her hand on my shoulder "Don't worry, Sev! He's a good guy! But he can be really really really shy sometimes and he's…-" Kalm blushed deeply and I sighed in exasperation, a plan already in my mind to save his sanity.

"Hey Cynthia! Race you to the next route!" I exclaimed, taking all my willpower into sounding as less sarcastic as possible "Yeah! A cake for the winner! Kalm pays it!" she ran with all her might before Kalm could even exclaim a "wait, WHAT?!" and tripped some seconds after at the intersection, Kalm and I sweat-dropped simultaneously.

"I better run, carrot cake please." I told Kalm with a short giggle—who in turn whispered more to himself a short "you're not serious…"—and ran past Cynthia easily, after arriving at Aquacorde I glanced back to see Cynthia falling some meters behind me for a second time "well then, I could use the spare time"

I glanced around me for details I had missed before; the town was much bigger than Vaniville, nothing compared to a city or a Fire Emblem village, mind you, but quite big and really pretty, the streets were completely clean and the soft yellow buildings with just the perfect height, I walked to the same café from earlier and ordered my cake, they gave it to me in a small, plastic box for only 50 extra pokédollars (I assumed they were equivalent to the 'yen' the twins often talked about, otherwise it would have been completely expensive, but Kalm was paying so I didn't really care), I placed it inside my bag, suddenly remembering I had to fight some wild pokémon at the route, with that in mind I headed forward.

Before I even arrived at the fountain in the central plaza a vendor (whom I shortly realized was another Anna) intercepted me, with a huge smile and a potion. "Hey Severa! I heard from my sister Anna you're heading to Luminose! So, as a welcoming gift to the pokémon world, I wanted to give you this potion!" Robin and I eyed her suspiciously for signs of evilness, but she just giggled "You're just like your…" Under the red pokémon's glare she thought carefully for a second what she was about to say.

"…Father! Yes, he also eyed me like that his first time, but don't worry, it's completely charge-free, I give my word as a merchant!" she exclaimed with her hands up, I sighed and took the potion carefully, like the merchant was some kind of evil vendor (which she was, really).

"Well, thanks then, I guess now I have to buy every single one of my supplies at your shops, right?" I muttered, Anna once again giggled, now with an air of easy-sale "Why, it is good for you to buy in my sisters' shops! They're cheaper than the usual store, and we have infinite supplies of everything! Plus were everywhere, and that's kinda helpful" she shrugged, I had to concede that one to her.

"…Okay, see ya later Anna!" I waved, the merchant waved back and stood there admiring the clear sky, trying to pretend there wasn't a bag full of potions behind her 'well, guess she does help some people by giving free potions, and her shops must be cheaper than the rest so they don't disturb the economy, they may as well get all the money in the universe just by selling pokéballs to trainers' I glanced at the Anna-shop next to me and sighed.

'Speaking of pokéballs, I should get some for the next route' I walked towards it avoiding a weird boy walking in circles to see yet another Anna inside the building, her clothes only slightly different, but still the trademark red color.

"Hey! Come on in! The pokéball is in only 200p a piece, would you like some?" she exclaimed, I nodded softly. "Five please." The merchant gave me my pokéballs and I left for the route, but a familiar young-looking man stopped me before crossing the bridge.

He had blue hair like Cynthia's and was dressed in a rather fancy (yet weird for walking around) way. "Hey girl! Be careful while going there, pokémon could attack you if you get near the tall grass" he told me, I rolled my eyes.

"I know, that's why I'm going there" I said rudely, not graceful enough to contain myself this time. He blinked a bit "Wait…your red hair…are you perchance Cordelia's daughter?" he asked, I frowned and nodded slowly.

"You know her?" I asked cautiously, he chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, we were…friends a long time ago; I suppose you're going on a journey with my daughter, then?" I stared at him for a second 'blue hair, that weird birth mark she has on her eye…well, I guess that's proof enough.'

Reality of my rudeness son settled down and I bowed quickly "S-sorry! I didn't know you were Cynthia's father!" He chuckled again and waved his hand "no, don't worry, I guess it was pretty obvious you were going on your journey, I saw three kids around your age fighting pokémon ahead, you don't want to keep them waiting, do you?" he said kindly with a small smile. I nodded and ran away. "Nice to meet you, sir! I'm Severa!" I yelled at him while crossing the bridge, he waved and yelled back "I'm Chrom, nice to meet you!"

'Hmmm, I've heard that name before…well, he's Cynthia's father and my mother's…uhh…friend, I guess it's normal for her to mention him once in a while.' the bridge ended shortly after and I saw some tall grass, Robin nodded encouragingly from my shoulder, I nodded back and slowly walked through it, but when I was about to sigh in relief I felt Robin being pushed back by something about his size.

"A wild pidgey has appeared!" the pokédex suddenly exclaimed, before playing some kind of battle soundtrack. "What the-…you're not serious, pokédex, A SOUNDTRACK?! REALLY?!" the small device blinked its light twice, before the mechanic voice answered "oh, do not mind it, master, it is simply for effect!" it exclaimed, I face-palmed "good, now I also have a talking encyclopedia who calls me 'master' and a theme song! Just awesome…" I muttered, before the sight of Robin and the pidgey fighting on the floor caught my glance, I pulled Robin's wing towards me and threw Sheik's pokéball.

I slapped the pokédex to show me the battle menu; I could see the pidgey was merely level 3. 'Bubble will do.'

"Sheik! Use Bubble!" the frog shook himself awake (once again ignoring Robin's glare) and bubbled the brown bird immediately, the wild pidgey couldn't react and half her HP fell, I thought seriously about catching her, but decided not to 'I already have Robin for Fly, and pidgey is only flight instead of double type.'

"Well then! Bubble again!" After that, the pidgey simply fainted "Weird, I thought she could stand another attack" the bird soon regained consciousness and flew away. I kept walking to see Yarne, Laurent and Inigo standing before a longer grass field.

Cynthia and Kalm soon ran next to me "Hey, Sev! Wait for us!" she exclaimed, her pants were miraculously not ripped, but her face wasn't as lucky.

"Oh, it's 250p, by the way." I said confidently, stretching out my hand towards the blackette. Kalm sighed and handed me the money from his rather messy pocket. Yarne laughed a bit and Cynthia rubbed her knees.

"Goodness, I don't think I've ever fallen so hard! I couldn't believe daddy had come to visit!" She exclaimed, I glanced at her.

"So he IS your father, I should have guessed. Anyways, what's up Laurie?" I asked the redhead, a thick mark appeared on his head immediately.

"Severa, please not you too, I already have her calling me like that." He muttered. Everyone turned to him, mostly Inigo "Why, Laurent! I didn't know you were such a ladies' man! We could even be each other's wingmen-"

"Inigo, stop" he glared, I covered my eyes in time and saved my eyesight.

"You four, I suppose you do not know how to catch pokémon, do you?" he asked, being careful to speak loud enough so the other two could know he was talking to them, Cynthia shook her head.

"Nope! Not really!" Kalm lifted his free hand (the hand that wasn't covering his eyes in pain) and shook his head "I'm not good enough at it" Laurent sighed and nodded, waiting enough for their eyes to heal.

"Severa, do you?" I blinked a bit and looked up to him "Uh, yeah…kinda" I said without enough confidence, Laurent fixed his glasses to cover a second exasperated sigh, then turned to Inigo "Go ahead, I think I need some time to catch my breath" with a low "excuse me" he walked through the grass and sat next to the river, before releasing his hoothoot and petting it for a while, in a fruitless attempt to resist the urge to sigh again.

"Well, don't mind him, he's not used to being a beginner" Inigo rolled his eyes playfully, Kalm tilted his head "Why? Are his parents pokémon trainers?" he asked, the white haired boy shook his head with a soft smile.

"You could say that, but he doesn't like bragging, so let's leave it there. To the point!" he clapped and released a shiny amaura. The small pokémon immediately lunged at its owner and rubbed its head against his leg.

"Oh my gosh, a SHINY?! Where did you get it from?!" Cynthia exclaimed, Inigo chuckled a bit and petted the small dinosaur.

"It was a gift from my mother, one of her friends gave it to her as congratulations for having me and she decided it was better for her really cute child to keep it, her name is Azure, that was the name they would have given me if I had been a girl" he said with a rather nostalgic smile, but he quickly shook it off and patted Azure's head for a last time.

"Anyways, Laurent wants me to teach you how to catch pokémon, it would be…an honor" he whispered the last part while walking towards me and kissing my hand sweetly, I couldn't hold the thick mark, but at least I managed not to slap him.

"Watch carefully, my dear, I would love to explain it as many times as you like, but other two young men are waiting for us to finish, so, do not doubt to ask me later…" he winked 'no slapping, no slapping, no slapping…' I thought, Cynthia giggled at my concentration face.

"You can start whenever you like, Inigo" Yarne said with a chuckle, the dancer glanced at him and nodded, before walking towards the grass, then unexpectedly turned around.

"Yarne, my friend, if you wouldn't mind accompanying me…" Yarne lifted an eyebrow and walked towards the philanderer, before releasing his buneary next to Azure. Inigo pointed at something, shortly after a bunnelby jumped from there.

"I'll be here for support, all yours my bunny friend!" he patted the taguel's shoulder and began giving instructions, his face now completely serious.

"First, tackle the bunnelby" the Kalos pokémon acted first, leering at the other bunny, but nothing visible happened. "Chambray! Tackle!" The brown Sinnoh rabbit jumped and did as told, the bunnelby's HP was almost on red now.

"Everyone! This is important, you MUST weaken a pokémon before throwing the pokéball, that way you have a higher chance of catching it!" the dancer exclaimed, before handing Yarne a red and white sphere, the taguel gulped and threw the pokéball at the bunnelby.

The pokéball shook, once, twice, until it finally clicked, Yarne pumped his fist into the air and threw himself to hug Inigo. "Whoa, calm down, I only told you what to do, you should be hugging Chambray, not me!" Inigo exclaimed with his hands up, yet hugged Yarne back for a second before said pokémon jumped at his owner's head, the taguel hugged the buneary too and walked towards the pokéball.

"Nice to meet you, bunnelby, I-I hope you like your name, you will be...Silkt!" he exclaimed, staring at the sphere, Laurent stood up and walked towards us through the grass, but somehow no pokémon attacked him. "I hope you understood Inigo's explanation, but I'm afraid we must get going, our seventh member should be waiting for us at Santalune City, past the forest. I can see you already bought some, Severa, but here, ten pokéballs each" he handed us ten small sized spheres, I whistled.

"You certainly carry lots of them, almost too many for a beginner." I only realized my suspicious tone after saying it, Laurent frowned and turned to me.

"Forgive my harshness, but it is none of your business, Severa, you may accompany us to the forest and I may explain it to you later" he nodded, then turned to face an entrance covered in trees and walked towards it.

"…Yeah, told you, harsh. Anyways, if you catch a pokémon your own will get experience too, so catch as many as you can!" Inigo explained, before running towards Laurent and stopping him before he entered the forest, Yarne soon following both.

"I'll go ahead, Sev, there's something I want to ask Laurent, um, excuse me…" Kalm also ran behind the red haired boy, Cynthia giggled and began searching in the grass with Est on her head.

"I wonder what kinds of pokémon I could find! If I see a cute one, I'll throw lots of pokéballs at it! We'll become heroes together! Oh, guide the way, Sev, ask me if you need to heal Sheik or Robin!" she chirped, I nodded "yeah, thanks, I think I'll wait for Kalm to finish talking to Laurent, meanwhile, let's see if I can level Sheik up".

After some three fletchlings, a bunnelby, a scatterbug and two caterpies (Cynthia immediately began her barrage of pokéballs at the last two, but they both managed to run away) Sheik FINALLY leveled to eight and learnt Quick Attack, the forest ahead was probably level four or so, therefore I didn't have to bubble pokémon around the route that much.

Just before I could reach the forest entrance a boy ran up to me, he looked kinda scary, with a scar on his right eye and a weird hairstyle with orange-red hair, but he was panting like crazy and really pale, I frowned at him and crossed my arms, Cynthia smiled at me nervously and walked off to talk to the group.

"Do you need something?" I asked, more annoyed than concerned. He nodded quickly and looked up to me, I noticed he walked with his head low and back bended to look at me in the face, that just made him the wrong shade of 'totally scary', but somehow he also seemed a bit nice. 'I wonder how?' I thought.

"Please lass…will ya…*pant* fight me?" I shook my head. "I'm on time here, unless you only have one pokémon there's no way"

He nodded enthusiastically again and smiled a bit "S-sure lass, thanks!" he then ran a few feet back and stood straight, he was about half a foot taller than Laurent that way (and Laurent was in turn another half foot taller than me, so that was certainly saying something) and released a nervous looking zigzagoon, as the pokédex described it, again with its weird music.

"Sorry for keeping ya, but I just caught this little fella and I wanna train it quick, or else my little brother'll keep wipin' the floor with me, I tell ya, it's embarrassing" he sighed, I nodded.

"Yeah, I kinda know how you feel. Quick Attack!" I told the boy, then yelled at the frog, Sheik disappeared and reappeared in front of the zigzagoon, it didn't do much damage, but I needed to test it somehow.

"Y-ya do? Tackle!" he continued my pattern, speaking to me then yelling random attacks. The zigzagoon lunged at Sheik and hit him straight in the face, the blue frog immediately held his nose-like thing in pain, but shook it off shortly after, nine points of HP out of twenty-four gone.

"Yeah, I'm always being compared to my mother, no matter what I do; they say because she's perfect then I must be perfect too, and…well, being a spoiled girl and hearing that…not the best experience. Bubble!" Sheik jumped to the left and attacked sideways, the boy's pokémon fainted.

"Wait, perfect? Are ye Cor-" "Sev! We're going in! Hurry!" the hyperactive bluenette exclaimed, I sighed with a roll of my eyes and turned to the boy "Sorry, told you, on time. I'm Severa, nice to meet you, bye" I waved with disinterest and walked off, but I heard him yelling something.

"H-Hold! I'm going to the next city too! Do ya mind if I stick to you?" he asked, I shrugged "yeah, sure, whatever, you can come, what's your name, mister unknown?" He chuckled breathlessly (still not recovering from the running) and smiled "I'm Brady, nice to meet ya."

* * *

><p>"So! Laurent, are we going to get in the forest someday or should I eat my cake already?" I asked the redhead sarcastically, he glared at me—luckily, he was cleaning his glasses and didn't have them on to blind us, he was scary, still—"It was not my fault you took your time to train your froakie, we may enter it now"<p>

Santalune Forest, exactly as I imagined, forest-y like, of course, birds chirping E-V-E-R-Y-W-H-E-R-E, some pikachus running over here, caterpies climbing over there, everything.

"This is Santalune Forest, keep an eye out for dropped items!" a sign read, I lifted my eyebrows and glanced at Laurent for explanations, he sighed. "Many people tend to drop items around this forest due to bug-type hordes, if you are lucky enough you might find something" he explained. I shrugged and walked forward, followed by Brady and Cynthia.

"Oh, right! Who are you?" Cynthia exclaimed after a short awkward silence, Brady blinked and answered "The name's Brady, I'm gonna visit my li'l brother at Santalune, what're you guys doin'?" he asked back. Cynthia smiled broadly.

"We're going on our pokémon journey, did you have one too? Oh, and I'm Cynthia!" they both chatted for some time while I searched on the floor for items, I found a potion before a pikachu bumped into me, but ran away at the sight of Robin (why would an electric type run from a flying? I'll never know that).

"Hey Cynthia, heal Sheik please. He's on red after some pikachu's failed attempt to cook Robin" I muttered sarcastically. Cynthia giggled and walked closer, but Brady rushed to me and took out some kind of staff, after a weird chanting both Sheik and Robin went back to full health.

"That's…awesome! How did you do that?!" Cynthia squealed with stars on her eyes, Brady tilted his head with a smile "My not-official-sister-in-law's a healer, she told me how to use this things, they're somehow equipped with Recover pokémon attacks, pretty nice if ye ask me" I nodded with a wave of my hand and turned around, to see Sheik and Robin had just defeated two caterpies and leveled to nine and four respectively.

I walked a bit deeper into the forest to see Kalm and Yarne racing through it, making some kind of contest to cross it faster—just what kind of clueless kid was Kalm to race a rabbit-man through a forest? Seriously…—Laurent was watching and drawing a fletchling on a tree, I managed to peek at his drawing for a second and it was completely amazing, yet he closed his notebook and blinded me for a while.

I also heard Brady challenge Inigo to a pokémon battle, I regained my vision to see a level eight amaura knock a five zigzagoon in one hit. Not quite a battle, but pretty amazing for Inigo.

"Sev! Wait a sec, I saw something!" Cynthia suddenly ran to the grass, then walked out of it with a paralyze heal. "Here, this is for you! I love puzzles and I have to watch everything closely to get every detail of the heroism of nature, so I pay attention to my surroundings more than you may think! Really!" Obviously, if that was the case, the floor was certainly a blind spot.

"Oh, don't mind her, the floor's her blind spot!" Yarne exclaimed from his race, already about five meters ahead from Kalm, I sweat-dropped and turned to the bluenette in question, accepting her item.

"Well thanks, let's go, we're almost there" I kept walking—carefully avoiding a boy's sight to skip another battle—but running into a metapod anyways, this time I sent Robin to get some experience from it, after about six hardens and tackles the bug pokémon FINALLY fainted and Robin grew to level five, just when I was about to get out of the forest already—my nervousness was due to a hungry-looking beedrill casually following me since the entrance—a panpour jumped in front of me, I was too lazy to get Robin out so I just sticked to Sheik.

Luckily the panpour lasted four Pounds and fainted, I kept walking to find Yarne grinning and a very tired Kalm, along with Laurent, Inigo and Brady discussing about some thing or another.

I ran into two other pokémon before I could see the exit, the beedrill attacked a very panicked Yarne (Brady's zigzagoon saved him) and left, hopefully bug-type don't have a grudge against me.

"So, you got here first." Kalm sighed, Yarne ran behind him after a second "Seems like I'm neighbors with someone who has a lot of potential" he said with a challenging smile, yet being Kalm he still looked kinda sweet.

"She IS quite mesmerizing in a pokémon battle, the way she moves gracefully and in complete synch with her pokémon…it's beautiful" Inigo said with a wink, his voice gradually becoming a whisper.

"Inigo…is it possible for you to speak with ONE girl without flirting?" Laurent asked, glaring at the dancer.

"Perhaps, but not with one of such beauty as Severa" Inigo replied, handing me a second rose the color of my hair, I stared at him blankly for a second and gave the rose to a certain blue frog poking his head from my bag. He took it and squeezed back inside.

"Wait, where's Brady? I thought he was fighting you a second ago" Cynthia asked out of nowhere, everyone turned to Inigo.

"I…might have left him behind…" he whispered sheepishly. Everyone turned to the sound of slow, kinda running footsteps.

"LIKE HELL YOU DID! That bee poké saw me and kicked the experience outta me!" Brady exclaimed from behind us, panting furiously and with leaves and branches on his hair and clothes.

"Whoops, sorry!" Cynthia chirped. "Anyways, we're all together now! Let's go to Santalune City!" Outside the forest we reached a small road leading to Santalune, Brady quickly guided us through it and into the city.

"So, what're you guys gonna do 'ere in Santalune? I get yer on your poké journey, but ye still need something t' do" Brady asked the group, Cynthia hummed in thought.

"Welllllllllllllllllll, I thought this would be fighting with Est all day, but we DO need something epic worth being legends for!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, Laurent fixed his glasses.

"You could attempt the pokémon league, the first gym is ahead, if I remember correctly" he said quietly, Cynthia and Yarne's eyes turned to stars. "That sounds awesome! How does that work?!" they began discussing about gym leaders and whatnot—Once again I had overhead something from the twins regarding that—until I heard a scream, a young boy's.

"S-STOP IT!" they didn't seem to hear it, but according to the sound, it came from the café, further into the city. I ran there immediately ignoring the confused glances from my team to see a young boy with slightly orange red hair, he was dressed in a way sort of like Chrom's medieval style, with a HUGE blue mage hat and light blue/cream mage robes, next to him, however…

There were three kids not so far from my age there, the first had long pristine white hair similar to Inigo's, blood red eyes filled with something between mischief and true cruelty, and really pale skin, she looked around my own age—14—but I knew nothing was 100% true in this world, she had a red T-shirt with a sleeveless hoodie, white jeans with red sneakers, white gloves and a pokéball necklace.

The second girl was a complete opposite to the first, she had medium night blue-black hair with a turquoise to olive strand on each of her bangs, dark bluish-violet eyes fading to lilac with a somewhat gentle feel to it, yet still quite mischievous, and lightly tanned skin, she had a light purple hoodie with a white and purple shaded Jack Frost (the ALTUS one, I think it was called) in front and the words "Hee-ho!" in the back, she held something I thought was a blue 3DS inside its pocket, she had blue jeans, purple sneakers and a half-rainbow sun necklace.

The last one—and only—boy seemed to be her twin brother, with almost the same clothing (in shades of blue, instead), hair, face and behavior entirely similar, around his neck the other half of the sun necklace.

Of course, it wasn't until they noticed me and turned to face me that I was able to recognize the last two.

"Hey Sev! How's the pokémon world doing?" they exclaimed cheerfully in perfect synch. Even the white girl joined to the chorus, the boy seemed perfectly safe despite his scream from earlier.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>As you can see, my surprise didn't end when I saw the world around me, these three people, even if they wouldn't be there most of the time, would be a key part to my past, to my world, and finally, to my goal.<em>

_The next thing on my list was the first team leader, knowing nothing about him or her I had to find the gym and defeat them in a pokémon battle, to begin with my adventure through the region known as Kalos…_

* * *

><p><strong>Well...yeah, I took SO long for such a short chapter but sadly somewhere in my real life some people made a mistake along the way and made me and lots of others pay the consecuences (Comet, Kyuubi and Slender know what I'm talking about) but the week finally ended and I'm relatively free again! (also, there are no urgent release dates in the close future, so I may update sooner) <strong>

**Please review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Youth and Bugs

**Here it is! The long-awaited CHAPTER…THREEEEEEEEE!**

**T-too much…chocolate…please excuse me **

**Really, ask Comet, two days ago I ate around two Hershey's bars and some 3 mini-snickers, I called her on Facebook around three times in the whole day, I thought she was gonna murder me on the third XD now my stomach's a pain and my brain has had the consistency of a Chu-Jelly for the past two days, it's a miracle I was able to finish both chapters TTuTT**

**Well then! Read and Review please! And enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>How can you reverse it?" The two flinched silently, trying their best to make it invisible to me. <em>

"_We're not telling you." Suzume countered, her voice sounded cold at first, but I knew she couldn't help but being warm, especially to me._

"_Severa, please! Let us work this out! There's no need to put yourself in danger!" Yukito exclaimed, I scoffed at him._

"_Well, I can see SOMEONE has to put limits on you two, so tell me." Both looked away from me, fear and sadness in their eyes._

"…_A sacrifice, right?" I said softly, the twin's eyes shot back at me, panic evident in their glances._

"_Severa…You can't, it must be us, otherwise nothing will happen…" Yukito whispered, loudly enough for me to hear._

"_Oh please! You think I don't know you? You ALWAYS say it HAS to be you, and in the end you ALWAYS come back some time later, just as your mother did." I glanced at them for a last time, and walked towards it…_

* * *

><p>"Uh, sorry, you okay Sev? You seem a little re-"<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M OKAY?! WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?! No wait, hold that, WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM_ I_ DOING HERE?!" Now that I look back at it, maybe I was overreacting, maybe I wasn't. The twins tilted their heads symmetrically.

"Well, we came to visit you! I thought you'd be happier to see us…" Suzume said with a small pout, looking rather childish for her usual behavior, Yukito grinned a bit.

"And you remember what happened, don't you? It was kinda logical for you to pop up some-" I sighed, these twins could surely be annoying at times.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, tell me later. First, what are you doing to this-" I pointed at the orange-haired boy "kid? and second-" I heard a small mumble coming from said kid interrupt me, I glimpsed at his expression—rather annoyed—and continued with a shrug.

"-Who's this?" Next I pointed at the pale girl, she pointed at herself and faked insult.

"Hey! It's Shadow, thank you very much!" she exclaimed, before taking out a coffee-flavored lollipop and popping it in her mouth.

"…Yeah, right" Suzume rubbed the back of her head in playful exasperation, Yukito sighed. "She's…a friend of ours, from somewhere else, somehow we found her chasing some poor pikachu at Santalune Forest some days ago…" he said with a small sheepish smile…

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

"_Hmmmm, that's strange…I can't see any pikachus…" Suzume sighed, Yukito nodded while searching in the grass._

"_Me neither, they're usually playing around here…I wonder if something happened…" Just then the two heard the sound of leaves crippling loudly behind them._

"_PIKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The cry of a desperate pikachu echoed, followed by the sound of something running behind it…_

"_STOP RUNNING DAMMIT! I JUST WANNA CATCH YOU!" …and the sound of a teenager girl yelling at it, the twins immediately recognized the voice._

"_W-wait, isn't that…" Suzume whispered while slowly glancing at her twin, Yukito face-palmed._

"_Chasing Pikachus? Seriously?! What happened to Riolu, Miss Master Pokémon Trainer?!" he exclaimed, something poked his leg and he turned surprised to see the same Riolu he was talking about, sweat-dropping at his master next to a huge group of pikachus…_

_*End of Flashback*_

* * *

><p>Shadow grinned in triumph. "Well, you forgot to mention that I DID catch it" she half-scolded Yukito, then turned to me. "So anyways, Sev, are you going to the first gym or are you just counting broccoli?" The boy and I frowned at her phrase and the twins broke laughing.<p>

"You have to stop listening to us, you know? Or the other way round, whatever!" Yukito joked, until the rest of my group came running from behind, after a glimpse to a certain boy-in-glasses they stopped to gasp in happiness.

Said redhead also saw them immediately, but, unlike them, he just sighed in slight exasperation. "Suzume? Yukito? I had assumed you would be in Luminose for a few days, what brings you here?" he asked, Suzume giggled, her attitude doing a complete swing.

"Awwww, lighten up Laurie! We just came to say hello for a small while, nothing serious!" she said with a huge smile while jumping to hug him, both mine and Shadow's mouths gaped, for different reasons, obviously.

"Wait, you're the one who calls him Laurie?!"

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT REALLY HIM?!" we both exclaimed at the same time, only I was pointing at Laurent and she was pointing at a certain boy…

"Hey, only we get to chorus, it's really confusing" Yukito sighed, his counterpart chuckled nervously. "Umm, Sev. Yup! I have since I met him! He can explain later." She told me, completely ignoring the redhead's eye roll, before turning to Shadow.

"And Shadow. If you're talking about that flirt over there, I present to you to…Inigo, The Ultimate Philanderer, in the flesh!" she exclaimed, but before the second girl could react she glanced at her phone and grabbed her hoodie, to stop her from running.

"Whoops! Would you look at the time now! It's 10:40 already!" the bluenette exclaimed mischievously. Shadow tilted her head, completely clueless about the girl's intentions.

"Uh, yeah, so?" I opened my 3DS and frowned, it was 1:30 in the afternoon.

"Well, math class is over! Sorry guys, gotta go! Spanish class is next!" Shadow gasped and began her endless whining; Yukito sighed and helped his sister pull the girl away.

"What?! No! I don't wanna go to Spanish! I wanna stay here!" she continued, but that was the last thing I chose to hear, the rest of my group stared at the unusual trio.

"Well, that was…weird, although those two were rather charming, you should introduce us someday, Sev." Inigo smiled, before he noticed my eyebrow lifting in sarcasm.

"B-but of course! You will always be number one, my dear!" he quickly corrected. I rolled my eyes and turned to the ginger boy, but Brady ran to him first.

"Heya Ricken, you okay? Were those guys bothering ya?" He asked while grabbing his shoulders, Ricken shook his head.

"No, don't worry Brady, they were just teasing, I yelled because they wouldn't let me speak" he rubbed the back of his head. The older ginger sighed and sat down next to him.

"Good, I still can't get why people bother ya so much, I mean, with yer station and all." he muttered, Ricken sighed too.

"I'm an easy target, I guess…but don't worry, onii-chan, I'm okay." He smiled brightly, making his apparent "big brother", smile too.

"So, this is your little brother you were talking about?" I said quite impressed, in short, they were exact opposites. Ricken evidently looked young, being eleven and everything; his smile was really bright and just the sight of it could make any person without self-control just want to hug him to death, his eyes were huge and a light maroon color, and his slightly long hair cupped his face, along with an unwanted cowlick sticking up just to make him look cuter, but judging by his reaction to me calling him "kid" I could guess he wouldn't take kindly being called "cute" either.

Contrary to him, Brady was probably the nicest, scariest-looking person I have ever seen, with that large scar going through his left eye, his sharp, threatening eyes, his gelled-up orange hair, and finally that deep, rash voice that could make him sound like a gang leader or something, even if beneath all that he was probably as sweet as Kalm or non-flirty-Inigo.

"Yes, he is, surprising as it may be…" Laurent said, walking up to the table. "Good afternoon, Ricken. May I ask the reason you are now here speaking to us instead of completing your duties?" he asked sternly. The young boy flinched at the long-forgotten memory of those "duties".

"W-well…uh…Y-you're not one to speak, Laurent! You're supposed to be back at Lumi-"

"That is enough idle chatter for one day, Ricken. I suggest you return to the Gym at once." he glared at the boy, making him shrink into his seat—his huge hat saving him from the blinding light—.

"Uh, little brother? Gym? Laurent knows absolutely everyone in this world? You're confusing me beyond human limits…" I muttered, and Laurent glanced at me with a tired expression.

"If it is confusing then pay it no mind, please." He replied coldly, before turning to the ginger boy.

"May I have a moment alone with this young man? There is an important matter I have to inform him of." he said firmly, Inigo nodded immediately.

"Of course, my friend, let us know when you're finished." He patted the redhead's shoulder and pulled the rest of us away—Brady included—to notice that, "the rest", only meant Kalm and me. Cynthia and Yarne were nowhere to be seen.

I glanced at Kalm for some kind of answer, to which he only answered: A quiet "Pokémon Center". Inigo also excused himself to the café, claiming he was still hungry after being dragged all around the route by Laurent, so it all came down to me and my new neighbor.

"S-so, what about we go to the center too? You could buy some potions and heal your pokémon there." He shrugged. I replied equally and strolled over to the red building, not without the boutique catching my glance…

"Hey, I've got a better idea, let's go there!" I pulled his arm anyways and entered the shop, only hats were sold there—an embarrassing disappointment, as right then I remembered what I was wearing, turned completely red, and confused Kalm all over again—nevertheless I enjoyed going there. We even had the luck to arrive at a sale, i in pokémon-themed coin purses, after one glance at my friend's pocket I realized that was exactly what he needed, and bought him a small gulpin purse, taking advantage of the sale and grabbing a spheal one for me in the way.

We walked out of the shop, healed our pokémon at the center, bought potions, found our favorite philanderer, everything… Until Inigo's holo caster—one of the things my mother had thrown into my bag without me noticing—began to beep and upon opening projected an image of Laurent.

"I have finished, meet me in front of the gym." he simply said. The image vanished.

"Well! That's our cue, let's get going." We followed Inigo all the way to the gym, where Laurent was standing alone, calmly continuing his drawing while waiting for us. At the sound of our footsteps he glimpsed our way shortly, before resuming his work.

"Ricken should be here any second, there seems to be someone inside the gym at the moment. You should get ready." he explained.

"Oh, okay then…" I waited for a minute or two before the ginger boy walked out of the building. I noticed he held his hat in his hands and had a really small ledyba on his head. He still looked fairly cute with the bug pokémon.

Next to him, however, was a boy I didn't know. He was quite taller that Ricken and looked to be around fifteen, his hair was slightly long, straight and white (fairly common for young people nowadays, huh?), pale skin and a huge grin on his face, his eyes looked like they were closed; his clothes seemed also like Ricken's, but he looked…darker, with a black, purple and golden motif. He was holding a wynaut in his arms.

"Hey Ricken! Who're this guys?" he asked cheerfully, Ricken turned to him with a small smile "Oh, they're my brother's friends, this is Henry, everyone!" he exclaimed, Inigo blinked and walked past me.

"Fa-er…Brother! Uhhh…what are you doing here? Exactly?" he asked nervously, the grinning boy tilted his head.

"Oh, I just came here to train some wild ghost pokémon! And there's something I wanna show Ricken, but it seems he's as buried with homework as I should! Oh, hey Laurent!" he waved at the redhead like he didn't have a care in the world. Inigo sighed, his smile faltering a bit.

"*Ahem* In my time, I remember people INTRODUCED THEMSELVES, right?" I huffed, Inigo introduced him as "Henry" and insisted that he was his younger brother, but said boy seemed a little off anytime he was called like that…

"So anyways, are you the gym leader?" I asked, the boy shook his head happily and threw his right arm over Ricken's shoulders.

"Heh, not yet! This one's your guy!" I glanced at the person he was pointing to, surprisingly, it was Ricken, he blushed bit and began babbling, but shortly after cleared his throat and nodded, a bit calmer.

"I…I'm Ricken, the bug-type gym leader and the first in the league, I-I'm sure you'll make a worthy opponent, but don't underestimate me!" he exclaimed much more confidently the end, Henry chuckled a bit, Brady rubbed the back of his head and leaned to whisper on my ear.

"Told ya" he only said, I lifted my eyebrow and nodded.

"Well then! Should be go somewhere or just fight here?" I asked, Ricken thought a bit, glanced at Henry for a second—making the other boy lift his arms in defense, like shaking off suspicion from his friend—and after reconsidering, nodded.

"Okay, let's go to my gym!" I walked inside, it looked like a museum, with beautiful pictures of bug pokémon everywhere. Brady glanced at them with a bright, calm smile.

"Did you take them?" I asked him after a glimpse to his expression, he turned to me and nodded with a peaceful expression, I admit he looked kinda…dreamy…

"I've always loved pictures… n' music, but that's something else. Rick saw 'em when we were little and fell for bug pokémon. Ye could say I gave him the idea to become a gym leader" I nodded in interest, yet I was too caught up in the works of art hanging from the walls to notice I was about to fall into a hole in the floor. No one acted quickly enough.

"Severa, wait!" he exclaimed, reaching out to me.

"B-Brady!"

I found myself falling through the hole. I knew nothing too bad would happen to me, the entrance to the real gym seemed to be the hole, anyways, but I still wondered what could be inside. I saw the hole above me, Brady was reaching out and glancing behind me, but he didn't seem too worried, his expression was more like…exasperation.

Then I hit ground, or something like it, at least. I felt the elastic string below me stretch down, to immediately lift harshly, I saw many drops of water bouncing up, one of them hitting Brady in the face—hah, that's what you get for distracting me—.

I turned slowly to glimpse at the material below me.

A spiderweb.

I immediately bolted upwards in realization, looking and searching in every direction for the owner of the string.

I heard footsteps behind me, then vibrations under my feet. I turned in alarm to see a young boy in a mage garb running at me, with three bug pokémon flying over his hat, and finally, a really small ledyba in his arms.

"S-Severa! Are you okay?! What happened?!" He asked, fairly worried, I blinked and turned up, where Brady was tilting his head sheepishly.

"*sigh* I just fell by accident, nothing serious" He shrugged in understanding 'it seems this happens a lot' I thought, he guided me carefully through the web to stop at a little shack, it was completely covered in pictures of him and Brady in the forest, along with childish drawings of bug pokémon.

"Um, well, I kinda need to introduce myself formally, so...*ahem* I'm honored to be your first opponent in the Pokémon League, let the battle begin!" He took his hat in his hand and threw it behind as he pointed at me, his ledyba climbed back to his head and the first pokémon-a beedrill-advanced with a menacing glance.

"S-Sheik! You can do this!" I yelled, the frog jumped out of my bag, but upon touching the ground collapsed softly, his eyes into horizontal lines again.

"Sheik! What happened?!" I yelled, he jumped up and shook his head, turning to smile reassuringly for a second.

"Um, okay...uh...Quick Attack!" I yelled.

"Rolf! Dodge and Fury Swipes!" Ricken commanded right after me, Sheik disappeared and reappeared in front of the beedrill, but as the bug counterattacked he vanished again, only to strike Rolf's back.

"Good Sheik! That was perfect!" The frog smiled for a second and proceeded to wait for my orders, I tried to strategize my next move.

' Ok, Sheik seems a bit damaged, but it's nothing he can't handle. Rolf looks like it could stand other four quick attacks, three pounds or two bubbles. Quick Attack may be the safest choice, but Bubble could get this over with faster.' Ricken began twiddling with one of Ledyba's legs, waiting for my move. I nodded.

"Sheik, use Bubble!" Ricken took a second to think, time the frog took to attack the beedrill from above, the bug was now visibly damaged.

I saw the boy sigh and take something out of his pocket.

"Rolf, come here" he said quietly, the beedrill complied immediately.

"Wait...NO!" Ricken proceeded to spray a potion over the pokémon, fully healing it in an instant.

"Sorry, Sev. I have to defend my position" Ricken shrugged apologetically, I sighed.

"Whatever, let's get on with it"

I didn't need to give Sheik orders, he knew of my intentions.

The frog began jumping around Rolf repeatedly, successfully confusing him, then continuously shot bubbles until the turn was over, beedrill shook the water off his head.

Ricken cringed at the current status of his pokémon, yet still gave him an order.

"Poison Pin!" The beedrill flew over Sheik and shot something amazingly fast at him, the frog wasn't able to react and was hit easily.

Purple bubbles floated above Sheik briefly, before popping in purple liquid.

"What-POISON?!" I shrieked, Ricken smirked and signaled the beedrill to fly back to him.

"Every beedrill has its sting, right?" He shrugged, I groaned and searched for an antidote inside my back, Sheik croaked painfully.

"Wait, wait, I think I have one..." I searched desperately for the item inside my bag, but no avail.

"*sigh* sorry, Sheik, I don't have anything" both the frog and I grimaced, yet I saw him jump weakly at me, I raised my face to see him smiling reassuringly at me. After a second, he hopped back to the fight.

'I'm short of time, I have to defeat Rolf and his second pokémon immediately' I thought, while clenching Sheik's pokéball in my hand.

"Sheik, use Quick Attack!" Sheik flinched for a second, yet disappeared and reappeared in front of the pokémon, successfully hitting it.

The beedrill's wings slowly stopped flapping as it fell to the floor of the shack, his eyes turned to spirals. Rolf fainted.

"R-Rolf!" Ricken yelled, holding the beedrill in his arms and giving him a yellow square of something, the pokémon healed immediately.

I glared at Ricken, about to yell at him stuff like "cheater!" Or "I don't even KNOW what that is!" But he interrupted me by holding his hands out, signaling me to stop.

"Don't worry! I won't send Rolf back! Nino, go!" A second pokémon flew from above his head, this one was a female Butterfree.

"Okay then! Sheik! Use Lick!" the frog began jumping side to side until it got closer to the Butterfree, then he shot out his long tongue and licked her.

"E-ew…sorry I made you do that, Sheik" I groaned, Sheik gave me a pained smile and turned back to the fight.

"That…was gross…Conf-huh?" Ricken looked closer at his pokémon, there were sparks and buzzing sounds coming from her.

"P-paralyzed?" he asked me, I opened my pokédex and groaned at the voice coming from it.

"Lick: this move has a 30% probability of paralyzing the opponent when successful, good move, master!" the voice chanted, again with its soundtrack.

"Yeah, yeah, that's useful, goodbye" I closed the pokédex forcefully—earning a chuckle by Ricken—and glanced back at him, signaling him to continue.

"O-okay then…Confusion!" Sheik gulped, Nino began flying closer and higher, constantly moving around.

"Sheik! Avoid it! Quickly!" strange waves formed in front of the pokémon, Sheik jumped back and avoided it successfully.

"Okay, it should effect right about…" Ricken muttered, the purple bubbles returned above Sheik and popped. Sheik fainted.

"W-wait, no! Sheik!" I grabbed him quickly and held him for a second, Ricken sighed calmly and walked closer, handing me something.

"Here, this is a Revive, give it to him" he told me, giving me a square like the one he gave to Rolf. Sheik ate it quickly and jumped back.

"*sigh* thanks Ricken. Robin! Your turn!" I yelled, the red bird on my head glided down and stood on the floor of the cabin, waiting for my order.

"Uh…use tackle!" Robin lunged at the bug swiftly, knocking it back and damaging her a bit.

"Not bad, Stun Spore!" Robin grimaced, Butterfree began shaking her wings quickly and dust emanated from them, Robin mimicked her and blew the dust out.

"Good one Robin! Now—wait, when did you learn peck?!You don't even have the level to know it!" I yelled at him upon glimpsing at the pokédex, he shrugged and chirped happily, apparently hiding something from me.

"Whatever, use peck!" he lunged again, but when he was about two meters from the bug he shot upwards, then dived down to peck her straight in the face.

"It's super effective! A critical hit!" the mechanic voice of the pokédex exclaimed.

"W-wait, Nino!" Nino fainted immediately, Ricken sighed and revived her, she flew back to the spot next to Rolf, above Ricken's head.

"Congratulations, then! You defeated the first gym leader! Good job, the battle was amazing!" the young boy exclaimed, hopping towards me carelessly.

Once he was close enough, he took something out of his pocket, it was a small bug-shaped jewel thing, it looked like a small beetle with huge eyes and round pincers, all in a shade of light brown with green crystals.

"With this Bug Badge, Pokémon up to level thirty will listen to your orders in battle, you've earned it!" he handed it to me. I remembered a small box my mother had thrown into my bag earlier, she had carefully taken numerous jewels like the Bug Badge out of it before placing it in my bag carefully.

I took it out and placed the Badge inside, the box had eight holes of different shapes.

'Eight Gym Leaders, huh?...' I asked myself, Ricken smiled and turned around, his last pokémon, a red Archipelago (I believe it was called…?) Vivillon was flying towards us with a bag hanging from his legs, he purred softly before dropping it on Ricken's hands.

"Thanks, Tormod! Here, this is also for you" he handed me a thin box with a disk inside, the disk was a light, yellowish green.

"That's the TM for the move Infestation, only Tormod knows how to use it, you would've hated me if I had sent him instead of Nino" He seemed to notice my sarcastical stare after a second and continued.

"Oh, the TM lets a pokémon learn the move, if it's compatible with it, that is. Infestation is a bug-type move and it prevents your opponent from escaping a battle! Use it wisely!" I grabbed the disk and nodded with a half-smile.

"Well then, thanks, Ricken. It was a nice battle" He guided me to some stairs behind him, upstairs, everyone congratulated me non-stop, I couldn't have been happier…

_My first pokémon gym battle had just been won, yet victory wasn't the only thing, I also learned of the guilt of losing a pokémon, even if it was only temporary. Robin leveled up to 10 in one go, and Sheik to 12. Sadly for my tired self, my day had not finished yet, as a greater event was waiting for me just outside the gym…_

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY NAGA, I FINALLY FINISHED! I thought I'd have to write Valentine's exactly after Christmas XD That would've been awkward…<strong>

**Well then! Review please! I'm EXTREMELY SORRY for taking so long, I'd like to thank Guest for his/her review, as you can see, I really took it into account, no more hit point count! I admit it was pretty tiring to calculate everything, anyways…**

**Oh, to anyone who hasn't seen my other story, go back to the FExPKMN crossover section, the next Wrong Serena chapter's there! Also, I'll post another one tomorrow, I've already finished the first part of the Christmas Special too! *.* I'm so happy **

**Oh, well. Happy Holidays! You can't imagine how happy I am to be finally free to write everything with spare (er, few hours) time and post chapters on schedule! I'm not as irresponsible as I look! Seriously :D**

**See ya tomorrow! :) **


End file.
